<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>❝Un café, por favor❞ by AutumnVibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694115">❝Un café, por favor❞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVibes/pseuds/AutumnVibes'>AutumnVibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inverted Omegaverse, M/M, Omegainverse, like omegas are at the top and alphas at the bottom, sé que suena raro pero así era la temática</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVibes/pseuds/AutumnVibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Era esa la razón por la que no esperaba encontrar un post-it con un «Gracias por el café, no tenías que hacerlo. Te debo una, BaekHyun».</p><p>Con algo tan simple como el pequeño papel amarillo, BaekHyun pensó que tal vez, tal vez, no le molestaría volverlo a ver.❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>❝Un café, por favor❞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>↬Título del escrito: ❝Un café, por favor❞<br/>↬Temática: Omegainverse.<br/>↬Pareja: BaekHyun/JongDae<br/>↬Género: Fantasía.<br/>↬Aviso/Advertencia: Tres escenas lineales pero sin espacio-tiempo continuo. </p><p>↬Omegainverse: Como dice su nombre, los roles del Omegaverse están invertidos. Los Alfas aquí serían los Omegas, así como los Omegas son los Alfas.</p><p> </p><p>↬ Escrita originalmente para la cuarta entrega de la editorial RavensCrew, en Wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☙<em> Americano.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Byun Baekhyun no era un amante del café; la bebida ni siquiera se encontraba entre sus cinco preferidos, considerándola demasiado amarga sin importar cuantos sobrecitos de azúcar le pusiera o qué tan diluido estuviese. El café era, simplemente, algo que sus quisquillosas papilas gustativas eran incapaces de soportar. No importaba cuantas veces le mencionaran que los lobos dentro de su manada se enorgullecían de poder tomar el café tan amargo como les era posible, para él el sabor de éste era nada menos que asqueroso. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces, ¿qué hacía sentado en una popular cafetería, tomándose un americano? </p><p> </p><p>La respuesta era evidente en las ojeras que portaba debajo de sus ojos, y la mano con la cual sostenía una taza de café tan fuerte como podía; la dosis de cafeína le era necesaria para mantenerse alerta por las horas de sol restantes, pues sin ella estaría quedándose dormido en alguna de todas las actividades que necesitaba realizar antes de poder descansar durante los próximos días. Y es que pilares de tarea le esperaban en el escritorio de su dormitorio, junto con dos observaciones para una investigación en la que llevaba trabajando semestre y medio. </p><p> </p><p>Un leve gruñido le distrajo de los tristes pensamientos que rondaban por su mente, creando un surco en su entreceja que se tornaba más pronunciado con cada repetición del sonido, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y giró el rostro para callar a quién fuera que estuviese haciendo ruido tan cerca del sillón que él había escogido como un lugar perfecto para estresarse en paz. </p><p> </p><p>Él no se consideraba un Alfa conflictivo, pero en ese mismo momento la idea de pegar un pedazo de cinta al chico a un lado suyo se le apetecía más que dormir unas cuantas horas. <em> «Es inevitable </em> <em>»,</em> trataba de decirse a sí mismo, <em> «él se lo buscó al ser tan ruidoso </em> <em>»</em>, insistía con cada paso que daba en dirección a la mesa en donde el susodicho se encontraba. </p><p> </p><p>— Oye, tú. — habló fuerte y claro en cuanto se encontró en el rango auditivo del extraño, poniendo los brazos en jarras. — ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? — Terminó con una ligera nota de fastidio en su voz, aquella que relucía cada que tenía los nervios fritos por el cansancio. Estaba seguro que no era el único molesto gracias a la situación, pues la cafetería consistía en un 90% de alumnos trasnochados, aquellos tan estresados que cualquier cosa serviría para ponerlos de mal humor. </p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. Esperó uno, dos, hasta cinco minutos y la persona frente a él seguía sin inmutarse, manteniendo la mirada fija en la página de un libro y gruñendo cada ciertos segundos; y no fue hasta que notó que el desconocido cabeceaba que entendió que los sonidos no eran voluntarios, sino que provenían de sus intentos por mantenerse despierto. </p><p> </p><p>Mordisqueó sus labios, debatiéndose qué debería de hacer ahora, llegando a una conclusión segundos después: le despertaría, para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. <em> «Aquí va mi buena acción del día </em> <em>» </em>pensó mientras se dirigía al mostrador para ordenar otro café, sonriéndole a la amable cajera y regresando a la mesa ajena, azotando el vaso de papel en la mesilla de lectura para obtener lo que deseaba, despertar de un sobresalto al que dormitaba en el sillón. </p><p> </p><p>— Toma, un café. — anunció, estirando el brazo con el caliente líquido negro. — Americano con doble carga de expresso, debería de ser suficiente para levantarte. — agregó con un suave puchero, olfateando con discreción el aire para poder discernir a qué parte de la jerarquía pertenecía el ahora despierto lobo. </p><p> </p><p>— Omega. — murmuró por primera vez el chico frente a él, tomando con cautela lo que le era ofrecido, ojeando la reacción del contrario para tratar de entender el porqué de la acción. — Kim JongDae. </p><p> </p><p>— Alfa, Byun BaekHyun. — respondió en un susurro, un tanto apenado por haber sido descubierto en el acto, más recuperándose segundos después al recordar su molestia. — Te he escuchado gruñir por demasiado tiempo, por favor toma eso y sé menos ruidoso de ahora en adelante. — Acto seguido se marchó, dejando a un anonadado Omega detrás. </p><p> </p><p>Para BaekHyun, las jerarquías eran lo menos importante, por lo que JongDae estando en la cima del triángulo en el que identificaban su rol en la sociedad según el subgénero de cada quién le importaba tanto como el cabello que quedaba atrapado en su cepillo cada vez que lo utilizaba; es decir, nada. Estaba más que consciente que cualquier Omega podría tomar su forma de dirigirse y nula existencia de reverencias como una falta de respeto, a pesar de haber usado un <em> por favor </em>—para él, uno era mucho— y regalado un café para arreglar el problema. Basándose en su reacción final, el tal JongDae tenía probabilidades de ser uno de ellos, pues eran los que más abundaban, por lo que se alejó antes de escuchar un sermón que no necesitaba. </p><p> </p><p>Era esa la razón por la que no esperaba encontrar un post-it con un <em> «Gracias por el café, no tenías que hacerlo. Te debo una, BaekHyun </em> <em>» </em>seguido de un pequeño dibujo de una carita sonriente que parecía pertenecer a algún gato después de regresar del baño. El Omega ya no estaba en la cafetería, pero aún así miró alrededor para cerciorarse de eso. </p><p> </p><p>Con algo tan simple como el pequeño papel amarillo, BaekHyun pensó que tal vez, tal vez, no le molestaría volverlo a ver. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>☙<em> Cappuccino. </em></p><p> </p><p>Estaba empapado debido a la lluvia, temblando de pies a cabeza gracias a las ráfagas de viento que al pasar por la humedad de su cuerpo le daban la sensación de encontrarse envuelto en una manta de hielo; tiritaba de frío, y era incapaz de encontrar un escondite lo suficientemente seguro para poder refugiarse de la imparable lluvia. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder cambiar a su forma lobuna, pero se arriesgaba a que alguien le robara todas sus pertenencias o intentara someterlo. </p><p> </p><p>A diferencia de las dos castas restantes, los Alfas eran mucho más débiles estando en forma animal y esto era algo que todos los de mayor jerarquía usaban a su ventaja; solían hacer lo que deseaban con ellos, desde robarles sus pertenencias hasta someterlos en contra de su voluntad. Por más que amaran tener una conexión perfecta con su lobo y sentir el aire en su pelaje al momento de correr por la carretera o el bosque, ellos solían ser cautelosos con los lugares en los que podían convertirse, tratando de evitar tantos riesgos como les era posible. Desafortunadamente, los Omegas y Betas les arrancaron la libertad que ellos mismos poseían. </p><p> </p><p>Así que vagó como humano por las calles, cubriéndose con su paraguas a pesar de que éste no lo protegía en lo absoluto. El rastro por el que había llegado a aquel lugar se había esfumado con el agua, así que no le quedaba más que tratar de reconocer letreros y calles, buscando algo que le resultase familiar como indicación de que estaba en el camino correcto, y no perdido como tanto temía estarlo. </p><p> </p><p>Después de al menos media hora sin señal alguna de saber dónde se encontraba, agrandó los ojos al divisar un letrero rojo y blanco que reconocía como la cafetería a donde iba cada que necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína. Saltó y salió corriendo, desesperado por entrar a un lugar caliente hasta que la lluvia pasara, rogándole a todos los cielos que lo dejaran estar en el local a pesar de que la ropa le pesaba por la cantidad de agua que había absorbido y que ya era tarde, cerca de la hora en que cerraban. </p><p> </p><p>Rogó y rogó, más lo único que recibió fue un portazo en la cara y una mirada despectiva por parte del dueño antes de dejar salir al último cliente para cerrar con candado y apagar todas las luces, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. No podía hacer nada más allá de observar con la mirada triste y la impotencia atorada en su garganta, sabiendo que todos los demás locales le darían el mismo trato y por lo tanto tendría que caminar de vuelta a su casa en medio de la tormenta. </p><p> </p><p>El repentino toque de una mano en su hombro le hizo mirar hacia atrás, preparándose para atacar en caso de que fuese alguien que pretendiera hacerle daño; en su lugar, se encontró con el mismo Omega al que le compró un café semanas antes, el cual ahora tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro y no paraba de mirarlo de arriba a abajo.</p><p> </p><p>— Estás… — JongDae le miró, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de volver a hablar. — Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo, es mucho más que <em> «empapado </em> <em>». </em>— Dejó caer una de las manos con las que sostenía el paraguas que le cubría para ofrecérselo, sin dejar de portar el mismo semblante de angustia. — Úsalo, yo puedo mojarme un rato, ¿qué tan lejos está tu casa? — preguntó, sin esperar más de cinco segundos antes de volver a hablar. — Mi casa está a dos minutos de aquí; puedo prestarte algo de ropa y dejar que te des una ducha. Si sigues así, podrías enfermarte. </p><p> </p><p>La conversación iba a un ritmo demasiado rápido para BaekHyun, que en realidad no respondió ninguna de las preguntas, pero a la mención de un lugar calientito en el cual estar hasta que la lluvia pasara no dudó ni un segundo en decir que sí. Minutos después, cuando JongDae lo había tomado de la mano y lo dirigía a su apartamento, se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho.</p><p> </p><p>No lo conocía. Más allá de su interacción al regalarle el café, ni siquiera se habían vuelto a ver; entonces, ¿por qué lo había invitado a su casa? ¿qué era lo que planeaba hacerle? Mil escenarios cruzaron por su mente, cada uno peor que el anterior. El miedo le invadió, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Si el lobo resultaba ser un loco asesino, sería mejor actuar como si no notara que algo andaba mal, y reservar su fuerza para cuando necesitara luchar por vivir. </p><p>Podrían llamarle exagerado, pero todos hacían lo que querían con su jerarquía, ¿qué le impedía pensar que el Omega sería diferente? ¿la notita que le había dejado después de irse? </p><p> </p><p>Nada, nada lo hacía.</p><p> </p><p>No obstante, dos horas después, mientras le veía preparar unos cappuccinos <em> «porque le debía un café, y le prepararía su especialidad </em> <em>» </em>con tanto entusiasmo que era contagioso, al escucharlo reír y contar pequeños pedazos de su vida e instándole a hacer lo mismo, en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban con cada micro-recuerdo feliz que compartía, Byun BaekHyun llegó a dos conclusiones: </p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>El sabor del café depende de la persona que lo prepare, y JongDae los preparaba tan bien que en realidad le había gustado. </li>
<li>Quería conocer más del Omega. El chico exudaba un aura amable que lo atraía demasiado, y su instinto decía que era especial. </li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no tenía intenciones de dejar a alguien ir.</p><p> </p><p>☙<em> Latte.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Nervioso, estaba demasiado nervioso. </p><p> </p><p>Llevaban seis meses conociéndose y tratando al otro como su mejor amigo, pero BaekHyun ya no quería eso. No, estaba harto de que las cosas fueran de esa manera, porque los sentimientos que asociaba con JongDae florecieron al mismo tiempo en que su relación lo hizo. Mientras más lo conocía, más le gustaba, más se enamoraba. Así que le propondría ser pareja esa noche, llevándole al mismo lugar en el que se conocieron. </p><p> </p><p>Sabía que era tabú que un Alfa diera, no era algo bien visto o convencional, pero no le importaba; de todas formas, ellos podían ser cualquier cosa, menos convencionales. BaekHyun era demasiado ruidoso para ser Alfa y JongDae era demasiado dócil para ser Omega. </p><p> </p><p>Pero así estaban bien, así eran perfectos; no cambiaría la suavidad de JongDae, el destello de felicidad en sus ojos expresivos, la forma en la que se preocupaba por todos como si fuese una mamá gallina, o la bonita sonrisa que le dedicaba cada que vez que veía algo que le resultaba tierno.</p><p> </p><p>JongDae era la joya más preciosa que alguna vez encontraría, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. </p><p> </p><p>Así que se confesaría, porque esperaba poder estar con él el tiempo que pudiera —de preferencia, el resto de su vida—, y esperaba poder ser correspondido. No quería perder lo que ya tenía en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, pero tenía que arriesgarse para ganar. Tenía que hacerlo para no vivir en el hubiera, en la penumbra de nunca saber lo que el otro pensaba. </p><p> </p><p>Lo que no sabía es que no era el único con planes de confesarse, pues por las escaleras subía un Omega con una suave sonrisa apenada, un vaso de papel relleno de café en cada mano y un post-it pegado a la tapa de una de ellas. </p><p> </p><p><em> «BaekHyun, mi corazón </em> <b> <em>latte </em> </b> <em> por ti. </em></p><p><em> ¿aceptarías ser el </em> <b> <em>corazón</em> </b> <em> de mi expresso</em><em>?</em><em>»</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este trabajo no fue editado, por lo que hay más de un error o frase mal estructurada. Por eso, me disculpo; pero decidí no editar los errores puesto que la versión en Wattpad tampoco está editada.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>